


Trick or Treat

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [31]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Happy Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Some surprise guests show up to the Wayne's Halloween party.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Drawlloween 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503239
Kudos: 14





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of Drawlloween.
> 
> Happy Halloween, everybody, even if it is a day late and a dollar short.

Wayne manor was decorate for Halloween for the first time in years. They even had a garden party on the front lawn for the orphans of Gotham and a fundraiser for the Martha Wayne Charity. Everybody, kids and adults, was enjoying themselves.

Bruce and Selina were playing Master and Mistress of the house, greeting everyone as they came up. A couple dressed as Batman and Robin came up to them.

“Such a thrill to be here. And what a treat! At stately Wayne Manor, no less,” the Batman said.

Bruce grit his teeth in his smile. He recognized that voice, that bleached skin. Their “guests” were Joker and Harley.

Batman-Joker took Bruce’s hand and shook it, thankfully without one of his joy buzzers in it. Selina took Harley’s hand and squeezed it, digging her nails into soft flesh.

“How _funny_ to see you here,” Selina said, icily. Harley “eeped”.

The Joker smiled, his large grin unsettling under the cowl. “Well, like the kiddies say…” His voice dropped a register. “Trick or treat?”

“Treat,” Bruce and Selina answered together.

Joker’s smile never wavered. He and Harley opened their belts and pulled out handfuls of candy, throwing them like confetti at Bruce and Selina.

“Come, Robin!” Batman-Joker said. “Crime never sleeps. To the bounce house!”

The two of them joined hands and took off running, laughing the whole way.

Selina turned to Bruce. “Well. That was pleasant.”

“That was something, all right,” Bruce said.

A small child came up to them. “Excuse me,” she said. “May I have your candy?”

They looked down at the candy the Joker had thrown, now lying scattered on the lawn. Selina put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Let me show you where the good candy is.”

The girl smiled and Selina led her away, leaving Bruce to deal with the potentially poisoned treats.


End file.
